


Alguien más

by Itsponchi



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsponchi/pseuds/Itsponchi
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "Somebody else" de The 1975Universo alternativo ambientado en nuestro siglo.Laurie descubre que ya no forma parte de la vida de Amy y siente que alguien más está tomando su lugar.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Amy ya había acabado con su clase de hoy, estaba cansada y como siempre Harry la iba a pasar a buscar, ya que siempre acababan a la misma hora sus lecciones. Le escribió un mensaje a Jo, ya debía ser de mañana en Nueva York.

El auto de Harry se había parado justo en frente de ella para que se subiera y lo hizo. Cuando lo vió se dijo a sí misma que no lo obligaría a a acompañarla a ver de nuevo _Peaky Blinders_ entre semana. El pobre tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y cara de medio muerto. Suponía que el café donde él trabajaba debió estar lleno en la tarde y por eso tenía esa cara. La misma que ella tenía.

Conectó su celular a la radio y puso _Somebody else_ , a los dos les gustaba _The 1975_ , así que la subió a un volumen moderado para que pudieran hablar por mientras él conducía.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Uhh, el café estuvo más concurrido de lo normal y para el lunes tengo que entregar un trabajo y solamente quiero dormir este fin de semana. Ames... nunca más vemos _Peaky Blinders_ entre semana ¿bueno?—. Habló Harry con voz cansada.

—Si... lo prometo. Yo igual quiero llegar al departamento y dormir—. Respondió con una sonrisa, para luego mirar hacia afuera y ver a una figura familiar... ¡era Laurie!

—¡PARA EL AUTO!

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡HARRY, PARA EL AUTO!

Su amigo detuvo el auto de sopetón.   
Menos mal llevaban cinturón de seguridad. Se lo desabrochó rápidamente y salió corriendo para la dirección de su viejo vecino Theodore Laurence.

—¡Laurie! ¡Laurie! ¡Laurie!

Laurie se dió vuelta, reconociendo esa voz.   
_¡Era Amy! Amy March, su antigua vecina en Concord_. Venía corriendo, mientras sujetaba su abrigo con una mano en el pecho.

Se abrazaron cuando llegó y la levantó del suelo. _Era Amy, la pequeña de las March._

Se separaron y se observaron de pies a cabeza.

—¡Oh por _Chuck_! No puedo creer que seas tú, Laurie

—¿Chuck?—. Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—¡Ohh! Tonterías de fan mías... _Supernatural_.

—¡Ahh!—se río y la miró de nuevo—. Has crecido tanto, casi ni te reconozco. Estás tan hermosa ahora.

Escucharon a un auto hacer reversa. Era el auto donde Amy venía y se estacionó en frente de donde estaban los dos.  
Harry se bajó del auto, caminó hasta Amy y la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo.

Harry como su mejor amigo, conocía a Laurie y no le caía para nada bien. El chico era tan ciego como para notar los sentimientos de Amy y había roto su corazón cientos de veces al preferir a la hermana de ella, siempre. Incluso cuando Jo lo rechazó, Amy trató de consolarlo y él la había respondido que ella, en palabras textuales _"no sabía nada del amor"_ y por eso no le caía nada de bien, es más lo detestaba. No entendía como ella podía estar enamorada de tal idiota como ese y sabía que no era nada bueno para la vida de Amy.

—Bebé, ¿quién es él?—. Cuando Harry pronunció esas palabras, Amy quedó totalmente descolocada, pocas veces en sus cinco años de amistad lo había visto así, pero no le diría nada en frente de Laurie, así que le siguió el juego.

—¡Ohh! Cariño, él es Laurie. ¿Como no lo recuerdas? Siempre estaba en nuestra casa, claro antes de venir a Europa—. Respondió media recelosa.

—¡Oh¡ Sí te recuerdo, el chico Laurence. ¿Qué tal todo?—. Le dijo a Laurie.

Laurie quedó descolocado. _¿Amy tenía novio? En sus videollamadas nunca se lo dijo. ¿Y era ese tipo? Por supuesto que lo recordaba, un año antes del intercambio de Amy, llegó a Concord y rápidamente él y Amy se hicieron amigos. Siempre que iba a las casa de las March se lo topaba, no era santo de su devoción. Se le notaba hasta los huesos que estaba enamorado de Amy._

—¿Harry, no?

—¡Oh, sí! Que bueno que recuerdas mi nombre.

—Sí, sí, todo bien.

—¡Que bueno!—. Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—. Ames, ¿vamos? Es tarde.

—Ohh, sí. Laurie, ¿quieres que te vayamos a dejar a algún lado? No sé.

—No,no. No te preocupes, Amy. Iba a mi hotel, tenía planeado irte a visitar, ya sabes... una sorpresa.

—¡Ay! No te preocupes, hablamos y salimos a tomar algo, ¡y te presento a mis amigos!

–¡Sí! Grandiosa idea.

—¿Seguro que no quieres un aventón a algún lado?— habló Harry.

—No, gracias. Mi hotel queda a unas cuadras de aquí—. Señaló la dirección opuesta en la que iban Amy y Harry.

—Bueno...—. Harry soltó a Amy y se despidió de Laurie con un choque de puños.

—Nos vemos luego. Adiós—. Se subió al auto y dejó a Amy y Laurie solos.

—Bueno, Amy. Nos vemos, cuídate—. Le dió un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

—Adiós, Laurie—. Se despidió de él y se subió al auto.

No estaba de ánimos como para reprochar a Harry, así que subió el volumen de la radio y miró por el espejo retrovisor como Laurie se iba caminando.


	2. Salida fallida

Era sábado y quería estar en cama toda la noche. Pero ya se había comprometido con Laurie para salir, él mismo la llamó y le preguntó si hoy podía y ella no pudo decirle que no. 

Iban a salir a un bar. Ya había hablado con sus amigos y todos estaban emocionados de conocer a Laurie, todos excepto Harry, que ya lo conocía, pero tampoco quería ir.

Laurie le había dicho que él mismo la pasaría a buscar a su departamento, el mismo que compartía con Harry desde hace dos años. Acordaron que la pasaría a buscar a las 8:00 pm y ya había pasado media hora esperándolo.

Pidió un Uber y llegó al bar en 15 minutos, era sábado en la noche y las calles estaban llenas.

Amy vió de inmediato la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos, suspiró y caminó con la cabeza en alto hasta encontrarse con sus amigos.

-¡Amy! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? Estábamos preocupados...-habló Isabelle, su mejor amiga-  
... espera un momento, ¿y tu amigo?

-Ohh, debe estar enfermo, supongo. Lo estuve esperando y no llegó, así que vine sola-. Sonrió a lo último, una sonrisa muy falsa.

-Bueno, tendremos otra ocasión para conocerlo, ven aquí... no te he visto en una semana y ya te extraño-. Habló John.

Amy se sentó al lado de su amigo y lo abrazó.

-Ames, ¿qué quieres? Te traigo un trago.

-Lo que sea, esta bien, Oliver-. Le dijo a su otro amigo. Este se paró y fue a la barra.

El grupo de amigos comenzó a hablar de su semanas ajetreadas y como ya querían tener vacaciones de invierno. Todos muy contentos de juntarse un rato a conversar.

La música era amena y el ambiente también, no estaba muy lleno, por lo que no era necesario gritar para que el otro lo escuchara.

Cada vez entraba alguien, la puerta rozaba una campana en la entrada.

Amy miró por curiosidad quién era el que había entrado. Se le cortó la respiración... era Laurie, acompañado de una mujer y en claro estado de embriaguez y quién sabe con qué otras cosas dentro de su cuerpo.

Laurie entró de traspiés y casi se cae, de no ser porque la chica que iba con él que lo sujetó de la manga de su camisa arrugada.

Amy se dió vuelta y miró a sus amigos, también estaban viendo el espectáculo de Laurie.

-¿Ese es Laurie? Creo que no estaba enfermo-. Hablo Isabelle con voz de asombro. Lo había visto en fotos, Amy se lo había mostrado.

-Sí...-. Se paró de su asiento y les habló a sus amigos- permiso.

Comenzó a caminar hacia dónde estaba Laurie, llegó a él y se paró en frente de su cara.

-Te esperé... por media hora-. Se dió vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra- ¿quieres saber lo que honestamente pienso de ti?

-¿Que piensas de mí?- empezó a seguirla.

-Te desprecio-. Dijo sin parar de caminar.

-¿Por qué me desprecias?

-Porque con cada oportunidad de ser bueno, feliz y útil... eres perezoso, despiadado y miserable.

-¡Ohh! Esto es interesante-. Le contestó con claro tono de burla.

-Si, bueno. A las personas egoístas les gusta hablar de sí mismas-. Llegó a la barra y se sentó en uno de las sillas.

-¿Soy egoísta?- cuestionó Laurie.

-Sí, muy egoísta. Con todo tu dinero, talento, belleza y salud. 

-Oh, ¿crees que soy hermoso?- se sentó al lado de ella y giró la silla para mirarla de frente.

-Oh, sí. Te gusta eso, esa vieja vanidad. Con todas las cosas buenas que puedes hacer con ese dinero tuyo... no encuentras nada mejor que hacer que beber y comportarte como un idiota.

Laurie toma el brazo de Amy bruscamente en la fiesta. Amy lo mira desafiante y se suelta.

-¿No te da vergüenza?

-No, no me da vergüenza-. Amy mira como sus amigos ven en su dirección, John ya se había parado de su lugar en señal de que estaba listo para defenderla si Laurie volvía a tomarla tan brusco.

-Lo siento por ti, de verdad-. Habló con pena-. Solo desearía que lo sobrellevaras mejor.

\- No tienes que sentir pena por mi, Amy. Un día te sentirás igual que yo.

-No... sería respetada si no pudiera ser correspondida, Laurie. Porque tengo personas que me aman, tengo a mi familia y amigos, igual que tú.

-¿Que haz hecho tú, oh gran artista? Tal vez solo preocupándote de tu gran novio, Harry Winchester, ¿no? Porqué él es perfecto.

Laurie se levantó y vió a un grupo de personas mirándolo, seguramente eran los amigos de Amy.

-¡HARRY WINCHESTER! Damas y caballeros-. Les hizo una señal de brindis a los amigos de Amy y tiró el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano y se alejó.

Amy queda impactada. _Quería llorar... siempre había defendido a Laurie de los demás y ahora él se comparaba como un patán de primera clase._

Suspiró, tratando de evitar las lágrimas amenazantes que querían salir de sus ojos y se levantó en dirección al baño.

Llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta. Vió como Harry estaba dormido en la mesa, con la cabeza encima de un libro. La mesa estaba llena de cuadernos, librosy también la laptop de él.

Se acercó y vió que tenía la boca abierta, un pequeño hilito de baba caía hacia el libro. La imagen de su amigo le causaba demasiada ternura, ¿por qué no se podía enamorar de Harry? Él siempre había estado para ella en todo, incluso cuando le dijo a su familia que quería irse de intercambio. 

Se sacó sus tacones y el abrigo y los dejó en el sillón de la sala. Con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado de no despertar a Harry, lo levantó y lo llevó a su cuarto.

Abrió con mucha dificultad la puerta y lo lanzó a la cama, del susto Harry se despertó, confundido.

-¿Ames? ¿Que pasó? 

Amy se puso en cunclillas para mirarlo mejor.

-Estabas dormido en la mesa y te traje a tu cama, me dejaste con un tremendo dolor de espalda.

-Lo siento...-habló medio somnoliento-. Oye..¿como te fue con Laurie? Ví que lo esperabas.

-¡Oh! Prefiero no hablar de eso... estoy cansada, pero igual voy a ver Peaky Blinders-. Se paró y fue esta la puerta, dónde se quedó un rato con la puerta entreabierta.

-Bueno, no te quedes hasta tan tarde, Am.

-Si... buenas noches, Harry.- Amy cerró la puerta, fue esta la cocina y preparo palomitas en el microondas, por mientras se fue a cambiar por su pijama. Cuando escuchó el "bip, bip" sacó las palomitas y las colocó en un tazón.

Se fue esta el sillón y prendió la televisión para ver Peaky Blinders nuevamente.


	3. Disculpas y revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie se disculpa con Amy y tiene una gran revelación de su parte

Era lunes y desde ayer en la mañana Amy había bloqueado a Laurie de todas su redes sociales y por todo el día apagó su teléfono. Incluso la había ido a ver a su departamento, no le abrió. No quería hablar con él y con todo el dolor de su alma sería fuerte con su decisión. Pero no dejaría que eso le afectara, su único objetivo era hacerse una pintora e ilustradora famosa y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Una pequeña editorial le había mandado un correo electrónico en que le le decían que habían visto sus ilustraciones en sus redes sociales y que uno de sus autores buscaba a un artista para ilustrar su libro.

Obviamente dijo que sí. Estaba tan contenta que había invitado a todos sus amigos a su casa para celebrar. Así que estaba con unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo, pero con un ánimo increíble, sentía que nada podía arruinar su día, pero cada vez que habría su celular podía ver los buzones de voz que dejaba Laurie desde antes de ayer, lo que la ponía afligida y enojada, ¿por qué tenía que amarlo cuando el siempre ha sido un patán? ¿Cuando siempre la ignoraba por Jo? No era justo, ella merecía a alguien mejor que un Laurie vagabundo y borracho.

Ya había acabado con su lección de pintura de hoy, pero se sentía frustrada, no veía como en la pintura podía mejorar y era lo que ella más amaba, amaba sentir el pincel en sus dedos, mezclar los colores y la pintura entre los dedos, amaba retratar a personas, amaba pintar los paisajes. Pero amar y tener talento no era genialidad. Pensaba dejar sus lecciones y concentrarse en las ilustraciones, algo en la que era buena y le daba frutos al fin.

Limpiaba sus pinceles, cuando escucho como alguien entraba al estudio, seguramente era Harry, le había dicho si la ayudaría a llevar unos lienzos grandes a su auto, eran muchos y por eso le pidió ayuda para llevarlos.

-¡Harry! ¡Que bueno llegaste! Ven ayúdame-. Le dijo de espaldas, mientras iba a donde estaban los lienzos amontonados.

-No soy la persona que estabas esperando al parecer-. Escuchó una voz, la voz de Laurie.   
No se daría vuelta para mirarlo.

-No quiero verte.

-Amy, no te enojes. Lamento como me comporté-. Laurie dijo detrás de ella.

-¿Has estado bebiendo de nuevo?

-¿Por que estás siendo tan dura conmigo? Son las 19:00 

-Alguien tiene que serlo-. Dijo Amy con firmeza.

Laurie se quitó su chaqueta negra y se sentó con más piernas en el apoyabrazos.

-¿Cuándo iniciaras tu obra Maestra, Mi Rafaela?

-Nunca, renuncio a la pintura. Soy un fracaso-. Se dió vuelta para mirarlo-. Jo está en Nueva York siendo escritora y yo soy un fracaso en lo que más amo en el mundo. Nunca seré un genio, así que, renuncio a todas mis tontas esperanzas con la pintura.

-¿Por qué renunciarías? Tienes mucho talento y esa es una gran declaración a los veinte.

-El talento no es genio. Y ninguna cantidad de esfuerzo y energía puede cambiarlo-. Hizo una pausa antes de seguir-. Quiero ser genial o nada. Y no seré una artista de brocha corta y no tengo intención de intentarlo más.

-Ahora que haz abandonado todas tus tontas esperanzas en la pintura ¿que vas a hacer ahora con tu vida, si no seguirás con la pintura?

-Seguiré con mis ilustraciones y quizás estudie algo más... no lo sé. Necesito hablar con mi mamá, quizás volver a Concord y ser profesora.

-Supongo que es ahí donde entra tu magnífico novio... Harry Winchester.

-¿Qué?¿Que tiene que ver Harry?

-Para ti volver a Concord significa tener una vida monótona, tener una casa suburbana y casarte con tu novio que tiene un futuro asegurado en los negocios por tener su apellido.

Amy respiró profundo y pensó en sus próximas palabras, no iba a dejar que la tratara así.

-Escúchame bien, Theodore Laurie Laurence. Yo no necesito un hombre en mi vida, ¿cuántas pintoras reconocidas puedes nombrar? Te apuesto que ninguna. Yo dije desde pequeña que sería grandiosa, ¿y si no lo soy? Tengo que buscar otras maneras de ayudar en mi casa, las quimioterapias de Beth no se pagan solas y yo tengo todo para poder ayudarla.  
¿Por qué no? ¿Porque no es lo que amo? Discúlpame por querer que mi hermana siga respirando.

-Amy... yo no sabía, lo siento-. Dijo con cara de arrepentimiento, Amy podía verlo en sus ojos.  
¿Como podía saber? Casi nunca hablaban de su hermana, ni de su hogar.

-Esta bien, Laurie.

-Sé, que no estoy en derecho de pedir nada... pero me gustaría pedirte sí... tú último retrato podría ser el mío, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo pintar y me gustaba hacerlo.

-Sí... creo que sí. Pero un retrato lleva tiempo.

-No importa.

Escuchó como un auto se detenía en la entrada. Ahora sí debía ser Harry. 

-¿Me puedes desabrochar? Por favor-. Amy le dió la espalda.

Comenzó a desabotonar lentamente su delantal de pintura. No miraba sus manos, miraba el cuello expuesto de Amy. Llevaba un moño con todo su cabello, desordenado. Podía ver perfectamente el pequeño lunar en el lado derecho de su cuello.

Cuando Amy sintió que el delantal estaba flojo se fue en dirección a los lienzos y se sacó el delantal.

Laurie la siguió y se puso en frente. Notó que ella quería llevar los lienzos a la entrada, por lo cuál tomó uno y lo cargó hasta la puerta. Así con al menos tres.

Ya tenían todos los lienzos en la entrada. Amy tomó su abrigo y se lo puso.

-¿Cómo estoy? ¿No estoy manchada? Siempre me mancho, con Harry vamos a pasar a la casa de la Tía March y no le gusta que esté sucia. ¿Me veo bien?-. Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que se soltaba el cabello y se pasaba los dedos para peinarse.

La luz del atardecer le daba en el rostro a Amy.   
Se veía tan hermosa, siempre había sido conciente de la belleza de Amy y podía jurar que nunca había visto ojos más preciosos que los de ella, el bajo sol del atardecer, le pegaba un pequeño rayo de luz, resaltando ese verde cristalino de sus ojos.  
Pero se sentía diferente a las veces anteriores que la había visto.

-Te ves hermosa... eres muy hermosa-. Las palabras salieron de la boca de Laurie sin darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos los había dicho en voz alta. Amy sonrió 

Harry entró y le dió un beso beso en la mejilla de saludo, a Laurie solo le hizo una señal ambigua y entre los dos llevaron los lienzos al auto del chico.

Laurie solo se quedó en el marco de la entrada y los vió irse. No le gustaba Harry, no lo hizo desde hace cinco años y no lo haría ahora.

Hizo una mueca de solo pensar en que Harry besaba los rosados labios de Amy y que ella le correspondía el beso. 

Laurie se fue a un bar a tomar algo para olvidar esa sensación en su estómago. La odiaba, era horrible, sentía como le penetraba cada célula del cuerpo y no le gustaba, no sabía como describirla. Cuando vió los labios de Harry en la mejilla de Amy, sintió su sangre hervir, desde que se vieron en la calle y el estúpido de Harry interrumpió su conversación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba llena de trabajos con la escuela.
> 
> Ojalá les gusten, espero sus comentarios.
> 
> Besos, cuídense 💞


	4. Verdades incómodas y  lágrimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una gran revelación rompe el corazón de Laurie

Amy llegó a su departamento y se tiró en la cama directamente. Mañana sería martes y eso significaba levantarse temprano.

Ya habían cenado en la casa de la Tía March, así que solamente se puso pijama y se fue a lavar los dientes. Mientras hacia su rutina, llamo a Meg, pero no contestó, así que solamente texteó algo para darle buenos días a su hermana e hizo lo mismo con Jo y Beth, además de su mamá.

Se acostó en la cama y revisó sus redes sociales. Desbloqueó a Laurie de todas partes, dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir, acomodó las almohadas para conciliar un mejor sueño, pero escuchó _"Eye of the tiger"_ , su tono de llamada. Levantó el teléfono y vió la llamada entrante de Laurie. _Dejó que sonara un poco, amaba esa canción y por eso siemprd la dejaba sonar un poco más._

—Hola, Amy... solo quería decirte buenas noches... y ¿si mañana estás muy ocupada, como para salir?

Amy no sabía que responder, en verdad no tenía nada urgente que hacer, pero no sabía si quería salir con Laurie mañana.

—Ehh... no lo sé, creo que mañana te aviso.

–Bueno, ojalá que si puedas.

—Sí.... buenas noches, Laurie. Besos. —. Antes de que Laurie respondiera, cortó.

_Mañana lo pensaría, ahora tenía mucho sueño._   
  


Había terminado con sus clases de la universidad hoy. Iba ir a casa para adelantar algo de sus trabajos para las próximas semanas.

Caminaba por las calles de París hacia su departamento, no quedaba muy lejos, así que, prefirió caminar. Se puso sus audífonos y colocó su lista de reproducción, últimamente estaba muy obsesionada con el soundtrack de _Supernatural_.

Iba a pasar a una cafetería a comprar algo para comer mientras hacía sus cosas de la universidad.

Tenía el teléfono en la mano, estaba hablando con Isa y con la otra iba a abrir la puerta, cuando chocó con alguien. Amy levantó la vista de su teléfono para pedirle disculpas a la persona que chocó, pero vió a Laurie, justo la persona con la que no estaba muy emocionada de ver ni hablar.

¿Por qué el universo se empeñaba en hacerlo cruzar en su camino cada vez que salía?

—¡Amy! Lo siento, iba con la cabeza en otra parte, ¿no te hice daño?—. Laurie le preguntó con cara de preocupación.

—¡No! ... no te preocupes, yo también venía con la cabeza en otra parte.

—¡Bien! No me llamaste, justo te iba a llamar para saber si podías salir hoy.

—¡Uhh, si! La verdad es que se me olvidó...

—Si... debes estar muy ocupada, ¿no?

–Sí... pero siempre tendré un tiempo para un viejo amigo, Laurie.

_Amigo, amigo, amigo. Viejo amigo. ¿No eran nada más que eso? Habían crecido prácticamente juntos. La quería como familia, incluso más. Ella era parte de toda su vida... puede que no fueran tan unidos como antes, pero sin dudarlo, ella era más que una amiga para él._

—Genial. ¿Quieres ir a...?

—¿Vamos a mi departamento? Te enseñaré mi casa, nunca la has visto en persona y quiero mostrartela. Puedo hacer pasta, algo para comer.

 _En realidad quería ir a recorrer París con ella, a pesar que ya había estado en París antes, quería ver la belleza parisina con ella_.

—Claro, vamos.

—Genial. Te prometo que no probaras pasta más rica que la mía.

—Ya lo veremos, Mi Rafaela.

_Mi Rafaela... así la llamaba cuando eran adolescentes. Cada vez que la llamaba así podía sentir como su cara se ponía completamente roja._

—Sí, en serio. He mejorado bastante. Desde hace cuatro años que he tenido que cocinar sola y mis amigos me ayudaron a aprender. Pero la mayoría de veces pedimos a domicilio o Harry cocina. Es un excelente cocinero.

—Ya veo... ¿no tenías que entrar a la cafetería?—. Le preguntó molesto, ¿ _por qué siempre tenía que hablar del estupendo Harry? Sabía que lo hacía sin querer, pero parecía que lo hacía apropósito._

—No importa, iba a comprar algo para comer para mi sola, pero ahora voy a cocinar, así que...¡vamos!

—Si—. Comenzaron a caminar a la par. Laurie se sentía extraño, claramente nada era como antes e iban a una distancia bastante considerada. Para romper el hielo comenzó a hablar de nuevo—. ¿Que estabas escuchando?

—¿Has visto _Supernatural_? Meg no me dejaba verla en casa, porque decía que era muy "sangrienta" y desde que salí de casa la estoy viendo... bueno... viendo otra vez. Me la he terminado varias veces y el soundtrack es buenísimo–le hizo una seña para que se acercara—. Mira escucha—. Le pasó uno de los audífonos y ahora caminaron más juntos.

Era una lista de reproducción de puros clásicos del rock. Nunca pensó que a Amy le gustara el rock.

Iban un poco incómodos por la diferencia de estatura. Laurie tenía que agacharse un poco para que el audífono no saliera de su ojera, mientras Amy trataba de estirar un poco el cuello para que él no se agachara tanto.

Después de una canción caminando así, Laurie decidió poner su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Amy, pegándola así más a su cuerpo y quedando en una posición mucho más cómoda para los dos.

Caminaron así por quince minutos hasta que llegaron al edificio de Amy. Se sacó el audífono y se lo pasó a Amy, donde lo guardo en su mochila.

Vió como Amy saludaba al conserje y le decía adiós, subieron por el ascensor hasta el octavo piso.

Amy sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y abrió la puerta. Hasta ahora eran cosas que él había visto. El edificio, el recibidor y la puerta de entrada del departamento, pero nunca había estado en persona en la casa de Amy. Solo por videollamada había visto un poco del departamento y rápido.

Amy se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero, mientras que lanzó su mochila al sillón de la sala.

Amy se fue a la cocina y le gritó desde ahí que se pusiera cómodo. Se sentó en el sillón y miró todo a su alrededor. Habían dos sofás, aparte del sillón en "L" de color gris.

Las paredes no eran blancas en su totalidad y había muchos cuadros en las paredes. Eran todos hermosos. Amy debió pintarlos.

Tenía una pequeña mesa de centro en sala con un florero con manzanilla natural. En frente estaba el televisor con un mueble debajo de él donde habían muchos libros de una parte y en otra había canastos con pinturas a la vista.

Al lado derecho del sillón había un caballete, con papel de diario en el piso, mientras que al otro había una lámpara de pie apagada con una mesita, habían dos cuadros, una donde salía la familia March completa. Era una foto de navidad, parecía ser reciente, supuso que era de la navidad del año anterior y otra donde Amy y Harry posaban con la Torre Eiffel de fondo, ambos estiraban uno de sus brazos y sonreían frente a la cama.

Se dio vuelta y vió otra pared, una pared llena de fotos, era un _collage_.

En una salía solo Amy, en una manta en el pasto, en otra estaba con Beth, una con Marmee y Beth, otra con Jo. Habían muchas fotos, también estaban personas que no conocía, debían ser los amigos amigos de Amy. Harry estaba en varias fotos, pero no se vió en ninguna el mismo, _¿por qué?_

Amy salió de la cocina con dos vasos de limonada y le ofreció un vaso a Laurie. Luego se sentó en el otro lado del sillón en L.

—Estabas mirando el collage, ¿no es así?

—Sí, muy bonito.

—Gracias, cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue hacerlo. Era el departamento donde vivían los padres de Harry antes de ir a vivir a Londres y luego a Concord. Pero obviamente le pago el alquiler del departamento, bueno... la mitad. No me dejó que lo pagara completo.

—¡Oh! Eso es bueno.

—Sí. Así puedo ayudar en algo en casa con las ilustraciones que vendo, hace poco una editorial me dijo que querían que ilustrara uno de sus libros.

—¡Amy, eso es fantástico!

—¡Sí! No puedo creerlo.

Laurie señaló una foto, eran Beth y ella. _Recordaba muy bien esa fotografía, el mismo la había tomado hace cuatro años. Fue unos días antes de que ella en una cena familiar les comunicara que se quería ir de intercambio a Inglaterra._

_Todo el mundo se quedó callado y Jo se puso a reír a carcajadas. Amy se frustró y se levantó de la mesa. La iba a seguir, pero Jo le dijo que no lo hiciera y que era otro de sus berrinches de niña pequeña. Harry que estaba presente en silencio todo ese tiempo, le habló a Jo en frente de todos y le dijo en su cara que era una mala hermana y que en vez de burlarse de su hermana debía apoyarla. Antes de que le respondiera se levantó y fue tras Amy._

_Siempre se había arrepentido de no ir tras ella, era su amiga y no la había apoyado._

—Ese fue un buen día, ¿no? Era verano y fuimos a tu piscina. Todavía no superaba lo del incidente del río y todavía no me metía a lo profundo—le dijo Amy en tono nostálgico —. Y Beth se quedó conmigo en la orilla y después salimos a jugar con los rociadores.

—Si... lo recuerdo. Salí de la piscina para tomarles una foto—. Respondió riendo.

—¡Sí, verdad! Te pregunté si podía invitar a Harry y él llegó con helados. Beth dijo que Harry tendría que llevar helados por el resto de verano y así lo hizo.  
Fue uno de los mejores veranos.

_Harry había llegado a su casa con helados y las hermanas March dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ir a comer. Descansaron un rato para después volverse a meter en la piscina._

_Jo sabía que no debía correr en el borde de esta, pero aún así lo hizo y botó a Amy, que estaba caminando tranquilamente por ahí, dirigiéndose hacia la hamaca del otro lado._

_Amy cayó en lo profundo y todavía no sabía nadar muy bien. Jo se paralizó en su lugar, al igual que Beth y John. Meg ya estaba nadando hacia ella, pero Amy no podía flotar y se estaba ahogando._

_El ya estaba listo para saltar y sacarla, pero se demoró mucho, Harry ya la estaba llevando hasta la orilla, inconsciente._

_Entre él y Harry la sacaron, no reaccionaba, así que John le dió respiración boca a boca y ahí expulsó toda el agua que había tragado._

Laurie sintió como Amy le tocaba el hombro.

—Oye, estás muy distraído hoy. Ven, vamos a la cocina, ayúdame a cocinar.

Se levantaron y la siguió hasta la cocina.

Amy se puso un delantal de abejas y comenzó a sacar verduras del refrigerador.

—¿Puedes sacar la leche evaporada? Esta en la alacena de arriba y no lo alcanzo—. Hablo desde el refrigerador.

Se giró buscando cuál mueble era, abrió todos hasta que vió la leche evaporada. Se estiró y la dejó en la mesa.

Amy fue a otro mueble y sacó dos tablas de picar y dos cuchillos.

—¿Laurie puedes picar el pollo, por favor? Yo voy a picar las verduras—. Le puso un cuchillo, la tabla de picar y el pollo en el mesón.

—Sí.

Amy se puso a picar todos los vegetales, mientras el veía su espalda. _¿Cómo se podía tan hermosa con sólo unos jeans y una polera negra?_

_Llevaba unas argollas pequeñas doradas de aretes y el collar que le regaló en su cumpleaños cuando cumplió dieciséis. Habia mandado a confeccionar los dijes que tenía en el, eran una "A" de oro, donde con una lupa se podía ver un pequeño corazón grabado en el y un pincel, de oro también_

Amy comenzó a cantar suavemente la letra de una canción que no conocía, pero le gustó, se sentía identificado con la letra y eso le molestaba mucho.

_**"Así que escuché que encontraste a alguien más** _   
_**Al principio pensé que era una mentira** _   
_**Tomé todas mis cosas que hacen sonido** _   
_**Puedo continuar sin el resto** _

_**No quiero tu cuerpo** _   
_**Pero odio pensar en ti con alguien más** _   
_**Nuestro amor se ha tornado frío** _   
_**Tú has entrelazado tu alma con la de alguien más** _

_**Estoy mirando a través de ti** _   
_**Mientras tú estás mirando a través de tu celular** _   
_**Para después irte con alguien más** _   
_**No, no quiero tu cuerpo** _   
_**Pero estoy imaginando tu cuerpo con el de alguien más** _

_**(No quiero tu cuerpo)** _   
_**(No quiero tu cuerpo)** _   
_**(No quiero tu cuerpo)** _   
_**(No quiero tu cuerpo)** _   
_**(No quiero tu cuerpo)** _   
_**(No quiero tu cuerpo)** _   
_**(No quiero tu cuerpo)** _

_**Y vamos nena** _   
_**Ésta no es la última vez que veré tu cara** _   
_**Y vamos nena** _   
_**Dijiste que encontrarías alguien que tome mi lugar** _

_**Simplemente no creo que lo hayas conseguido** _   
_**Porque nosotros seguiremos haciéndolo** _   
_**Y cada vez que comienzo a creer en cualquier cosa que estás diciendo** _   
_**Recuerdo que debería estarlo superando** _

_**No quiero tu cuerpo** _   
_**Pero odio pensar en ti con alguien más** _   
_**Nuestro amor se ha tornado frío** _   
_**Tú has entrelazado tu alma con la de alguien más** _

_**Estoy mirando a través de ti** _   
_**Mientras tú estás mirando a través de tu celular** _   
_**Para después irte con alguien más** _   
_**No, no quiero tu cuerpo** _   
_**Pero estoy imaginando tu cuerpo con el de alguien más** _

_**¿Conseguiste a alguien para amar?** _   
_**¿Conseguiste a quien necesitas?** _   
_**Al diablo con eso, consigamos dinero** _   
_**Yo no puedo darte mi alma** _   
_**Porque nunca éstamos solos** _

_**¿Conseguiste a alguien para amar?** _   
_**¿Conseguiste a quien necesitas?** _   
_**Al diablo con eso, consigamos dinero** _   
_**Yo no puedo darte mi alma** _   
_**Porque nunca éstamos solos** _

_**¿Conseguiste a alguien para amar?** _   
_**¿Conseguiste a quien necesitas?** _   
_**Al diablo con eso, consigamos dinero** _   
_**Yo no puedo darte mi alma** _   
_**Porque nunca éstamos solos** _

_**¿Conseguiste a alguien para amar?** _   
_**¿Conseguiste a quien necesitas?** _   
_**Al diablo con eso, consigamos dinero** _   
_**Yo no puedo darte mi alma** _   
_**Porque nunca éstamos solos** _

_**No quiero tu cuerpo** _   
_**Pero odio pensar en ti con alguien más** _   
_**Nuestro amor se ha tornado frío,** _   
_**Tú has entrelazado tu alma con la de alguien más** _

_**Estoy mirando a través de ti** _   
_**Mientras tú estás mirando a través de tu celular** _   
_**Para después irte con alguien más** _   
_**No, no quiero tu cuerpo** _   
_**Pero estoy imaginando tu cuerpo con el de alguien más"** _

  
Amy cantaba bien. Mientras cortaba y cantaba, la veía moverse de un lado a otro, haciendo unos movimientos raros.

Terminó de picar todo y tomó una sartén, puso un poco de aceite de oliva, ajo picado y la puso en el fuego.

—¿Tienes listo el pollo, Laurie?

—Sí, listo.

—Bien—. Se dió vuelta para llevar el pollo a la sartén.

—Amy... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Desde cuando Laurie Laurence pregunta algo así? Claro que puedes, tonto.

Se río—. No lo sé, la verdad... ¿desde cuándo tú y Harry son novios?

La pregunta la descolocó, se imaginaba que le preguntaría por Jo o por su familia, pero no eso. Además ella y Harry no eran novios, el día que se encontraron, Harry había insinuado que eran novios, pero no era así y todavía no había hablado de eso con él. Más bien no quería hacerlo.

—Ehh... poco menos de un año—. Mintió, no sabía porque, pero lo hizo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Pensé que hablábamos de todo, tú sabes... somos amigos. Te conozco desde hace mucho, pensé que somos la clases de amigos que se cuentan cosas así.

—No lo sé, ¿bueno? Además, ¿amigos? Laurie cada vez que te llamaba estabas borracho y cuando no, te escuchaba hablar de tus viajes por Europa. No te he contado nada relevante desde hace mucho tiempo.   
¿¡Sabías que Beth ya no puede caminar!? Tiene que usar una silla de ruedas. La habitación de Hanna ahora es de ella, Jo y yo tratamos de ayudar con los gastos médicos, pero no es suficiente— Amy comenzó a caminar hasta él—. Por eso trato de vender tantas ilustraciones como pueda, todo el dinero de las ventas de mis cuadros se van a sus gastos. Trabajaba medio tiempo en un restaurante en la barra de tragos, pero me despidieron por llegar siempre tarde— se colocó en frente de Laurie—. Así que no vengas a decirme que "hablamos sobre estas cosas" porque somos amigos, cuando claramente no es así. Tal vez tú no lo veas así, pero yo sí.

Se dió vuelta y terminó de cocinar lo demás.

Laurie se quedó sin palabras, _¿qué podía decirle? Era verdad. Sabía que la salud de Beth empeoró, pero no a ese punto. Todo lo que le dijo era verdad, no estaban ni cerca de ser amigos. Solo eran antiguos amigos, pero se sentían como extraños._

—Amy, yo...

—No te preocupes...no tienes que decir nada. Yo termino de cocinar, siéntete como en casa.

Salió de la cocina. Busco el baño, quería lavarse la cara, se sentía desnudo.

Se lavó las manos y la cara. Se vió al espejo y suspiro. Salió del baño y vio por el pasillo una puerta, era de colores. Debía ser la habitación de Amy, quería entrar, pero no debía. Observó cada detalle de la puerta. Era un conjunto de pinturas. Podía ver en medio a la familia March. Amy había pintado a su familia, luego había árboles, nubes y naturaleza. Se fijo más abajo y estaba él, con un atardecer de fondo.

Supuso que un pequeño vistazo no haría daño.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Estaba todo ordenado.

Lo primero que vió fueron las paredes de color celeste, apenas abrió la puerta esta daba a una pequeña venta y debajo un escritorio de madera claramente manchado con pintura, mucha pintura, en el había montones de tarros con tubos de diferentes tipos de pinturas, se acercó más y notó que en el había un cuaderno de dibujo, lo reconocía. Marmee se lo regaló una navidad, también habían hojas sueltas regadas por el escritorio y la silla blanca contrastaba con la madera oscura y manchada. Al lado izquierdo había una ventana de un tamaño considerable con un pequeño balcón, que hacía que la habitación tuviera buena fuente de luz natural y se viera bien iluminada.

Había un armario de pared en el lado de la puerta, adornado con luces led en la parte de arriba, es más había montones de esas luces en toda la habitación y justo en frente estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado del montón de lienzos en el suelo al lado del escritorio. Miro la pared principal que estaba adornada con unos cuadros y bordados de cabecera de cama y por supuesto la cama hecha perfectamente, con un cubrecamas blanco y muchas almohadas de tonalidades azules.

Se sentó en la cama y miró mejor todo. Tenía un mesita de noche con una lámpara y había una foto Polaroid afirmada en esta. Eran ellos, Amy se estaba riendo a carcajadas, sosteniendo un algodón de azúcar, al igual que él, mientras la sostenía de los hombros. De fondo estaba una rueda de la fortuna, iluminando la noche.

—¡LAURIE! ¡ ESTA LISTO! —gritó Amy. Se levantó, dejó foto en su lugar y fue a la cocina.

Amy tenia la mesa lista y los platos también, estaba sentada en la silla, esperándolo para comer.

Se sentó en frente de ella y empezaron a comer. Realmente estaba delicioso y tenía razón era una de las mejores pastas que había probado.

—¡Amy, esto está riquísimo! ¿qué le pusiste?—. Le preguntó aún comiendo y con la boca llena.

—¡Ay! Asqueroso. Come y después habla.

Terminó de masticar el bocado que se metió a la boca y habló:

—¡Dios! Lo siento, es que está muy rico. ¿Que le pusiste? En serio, está muy delicioso.

Amy se río y casi se le sale la limonada que estaba tomando—. Es un secreto, Isa, mi amiga me enseñó— sacó su teléfono y le mostró su fondo de bloqueo, era ella con una chica más alta que ella, era delgada, de tez oscura, muy bonita—. La conocí en Londres. Es mi mejor amiga. Me ayudó a adaptarme el primer año, es muy simpática.

—¡Oh! Ya veo... ¿cómo la conociste?

—En una fiesta. La prima de Harry nos invitó y fuimos. Estaba buscando el baño y abrí la puerta sin preguntar y la ví besándose con un chico. Cerré la puerta y desde afuera grité disculpas. Después ni quería verla a la cara cuando nos topamos de nuevo, Isa me dijo que no me preocupara.

Así pasaron los minutos, comiendo y hablando, hasta que acabaron de comer.

Se ofreció a lavar los platos así que tenía las manos en el agua. Amy puso música y comenzó a bailar y cantar mientras ordenaba la cocina.

—¡Laurie, canta conmigo! ¡Son los _backstreet boys_! ¡vamos! Ahora eres muy aburrido.

—¿Ah sí? —. Laurie enarcó una ceja y la miró maliciosamente. Tenía las manos con jabón para lavar los platos, se acercó a Amy y tomó por la cintura, salió corriendo hacia la sala, donde había mucho más espacio y giró sobre su propio eje.

Ambos se reían mucho. Laurie hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía así. Los gritos de Amy en su oído lo hacían reírse más. Paró porqué estaba mareado y podía dejar caer a Amy y no quería eso.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Laurie!—. Dijo entre risa, sosteniéndose el abdomen—. Me voy a hacer pipí por tu culpa. ¡Ay! ¡Me duele el estómago de reírme!

—¡Ay! ¡A mi también!— se miraron y se volvieron a reírme a carcajadas.

Se fueron a la cocina de riéndose aún y terminaron las cosas que estaban haciendo.

—¿Cuando quieres que empiece tu retrato? —. Dijo caminado hasta la sala de estar.

—No lo sé. Cuando tengas tiempo libre, supongo.

—Bueno, yo te aviso. ¿Quieres ver algo?

—No... quiero hablar contigo, Amy. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos y me haría bien escucharte hablar.

—¡Ohh! Bien, dime. ¿Que quieres que te cuente?

—Todo. Cuéntame todo lo que no me has dicho en cuatro años. Ahora que te veo, me doy cuenta de cuánto te he extrañado, Mi Rafaela—. Se acercó hasta ella, reteniendo sus lágrimas y la abrazó.

_Extrañaba verla dibujar extraba sus primeros intentos de cocina, extrañaba reírse con ella y sus llamadas en medio de la noche, cuando ella le cantaba canciones de cuna para hacerlo dormir en medio de las llamadas nocturnas que él le hacía borracho. Simplemente extrañaba a Amy March._

La apretó más contra sí y comenzó a llorar, cada vez con más fuerza. Amy no sabía que hacer, comenzó a pasar sus manos por su espalda, tratando de aliviarlo un poco y lo abrazó más.  
  



	5. Malas costumbres, prioridad y frío

Harry había salido de su turno en la cafetería. Era martes así que no estaba tan lleno como en los lunes. Se despidió de su jefe y sus compañeros y dejó su delantal en su casillero, tomó su mochila y chaqueta y se fue hasta su auto.

Se tomó una selfie y se la mandó a Amy, siempre que salían hacían eso.

Estaba pensando en cocinar un risotto con mucho queso y champiñones, como le gustaba a Amy. Sabia que no le gustaba cocinar mucho, así que, él iba a cocinar para la cena.

Llegó al edificio y estacionó en su lugar. Tomo su mochila del asiento del copiloto y sacó su llave, pasó por el recibidor y le hizo una seña al conserje en señal de hola y adiós. Subió hasta el ascensor y cuando llegó abrió la puerta... Laurie estaba abrazando a Amy como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras lloraba, él no se había dado cuenta de que abrió la puerta, pero Amy sí. Solo hizo una cara de incomodidad, porque no podía moverse con el abrazo tan apretado que se estaban dando.

Laurie sintió como alguien carraspeaba su garganta y miró por el departamento, hasta que vio a Harry en la entrada de este, con cara de seriedad.

_¿Por qué tenía que interrumpirlos siempre? Era un momento entre Amy y él. Siempre hacía lo mismo, desde hace años y podía notar que no había perdido esa mala costumbre de interrumpirlos._

Laurie se separó de Amy y sin mirar a Harry, se secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Cuando se las secó por completo habló con voz baja:

-Hola... -lo saludó de muy mala gana, miró a Amy-. Em... permiso, ¿puedo ocupar el baño?

-Sí, claro-. Habló Amy.

Harry entró y dejó sus cosas en el perchero al lado de la puerta y la cerró.

-Amy, lo siento. No sabía que tenías visita.- le habló en voz de arrepentimiento.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Está todo bien.

Mientras Amy y Harry hablaban, Laurie se encerró en el baño. Quería gritar, romper algo, lo que sea. _Estaba furioso, cada maldita vez que estaba con Amy tenía que llegar él y obviamente lo hacía apropósito, ahora quizás no._

Pero antes lo hacía siempre, cada maldita vez que estaba con Amy a solas.

_Amy le había pedido ayuda para una prueba de matemáticas, había bajado sus notas en esa materia y le había pedido ayuda él. Jo le había dicho que no a su hermana porque estaba ocupada reescribiendo un capítulo de su libro, por lo que recurrió a él._

_Aún que no era su mayor fuerte explicarle a los demás, se esforzó haciéndole guías de trabajo para prepararla y que le fuera bien, utilizó una vieja pizarra que tenía en el ático de su abuelo y su computadora para hacer las lecciones mucho más interactivas._

_Estaban sentados en el comedor, había llevado todos los libros que John le había dado cuando pasaron esa materia hace años. Y comenzaron a estudiar. Cuando estudiaban, le pedía a todos en la casa que hicieran el mínimo ruido posible para que ella solo se concentrara en lo estaba estudiando._

_Amy estaba tan concentrada haciendo los ejercicios que no se daba cuenta de que Laurie la estaba observando meticulosamente. Un rayo de sol llegaba desde la ventana y hacía que su cabello pareciera una cascada de oro que corría libremente por su espalda, tenía la boca estirada, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba concentrada y tenía los ojos fijos en la hoja con los ejercicios. Sus dedos izquierdos golpeaban la mesa y su otra mano sostenía el lápiz con fuerza contra la hoja, escribiendo números._

_Llamaron a la puerta y Hanna abrió. Era Harry, con su mochila en el hombro y un señor que no conocía. Amy despegó la vista de la hoja para ver a Harry y el señor. Se levantó y los saludó con muchas ganas._

_-¡Señor Winchester! ¡que bueno que está aquí! Pero...¿ por qué vino? No me mal entienda, siempre es un agrado verlo... pero estaba estudiando- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba._

_-Harry me dijo que tenías un poco de problemas con matemáticas y me pidió que te ayudara. Pero creo que hubo una confusión aquí-. Respondió mirando la mesa llena de libros._

_-Oh, sí. Este es Laurie, mi vecino de en frente._   
_Laurie este es John Winchester, el abuelo de Harry-. El señor estiró la mano para saludarlo._

Se lavó otra vez la cara y junto sus manos para tomar agua, respiró pesadamente varias veces hasta que normalizó su respiración, se pasó las manos mojadas por el cabello para peinarse.  
Salió del baño y fue hasta la cocina.

-Amy... creo que mejor me voy.- le habló tomando su chaqueta.

-No, ¿por qué? Quédate y hacemos algo juntos.

-Yo me voy a mi habitación, no interrumpo más. Adiós, Laurie.- habló Harry y se despidió de él con una seña ambigua.

-Amy en serio...

-¡Ahg! Vamos. Salgamos a camimar al parque y después te vas a tu hotel.

-Bueno, vamos.

-Espera, voy a buscar una bufanda para el frío-. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Laurie se colocó su chaqueta y miró su celular, no era tan tarde eran las 18:30, pero ya estaba oscureciendo afuera y se notaba que hacia frío.

Amy llegó con una bufanda puesta y se colocó el abrigo rosado que traía antes en la calle.  
  
  
  
  


Se encontraban caminando uno junto al otro por la calles parisinas, hacía frío, pero no tanto como creía.

Amy le hablaba a Laurie de sus dos primeros años fuera de su hogar y cuanto extrañaba a sus hermanas. Laurie solo la escuchaba hablar y sonreía, cuando hablaba de su familia parecía que a Amy se le iluminaban los ojos, hablaba con mucha energía sobre ellos, después comenzó a hablarle de su universidad y como al principio le costó entender a su amigo John en la universidad, porque hablaba con un acento británico muy marcado, también del verano pasado donde había recorrido las grandes capitales de Europa con sus amigos, gracias a la Tía March por cubrir parte de sus gastos en los viajes.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida de Amy y él se las había perdido por tonto, cuando Jo lo rechazó cortó todo lazo de comunicación con las March. No quería saber nada de Jo y Amy había pagado las consecuencias y cuanto se arrepentía.

Tiempo después buscó a Amy por sus redes sociales y volvieron a tener algo de comunicación, pero no era lo mismo de antes, había arruinado su relación con Amy por estúpido, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a arreglar sus errores.

 _Su amistad con Amy, sería su prioridad número uno en su vida_. _No sé había dado cuenta de lo solo que se sentía hasta que la vió secarse una pequeña lágrima en el bar el otro día._

_Ella a contrario de él ha crecido tanto que casi parecía ser una persona diferente, pero a pesar de ser ya una adulta podía ver algunas cosas que todavía no han cambiado a lo largo de los años._

_Como por ejemplo: sus ambiciones, seguían ahí, pero ahora era más realista y madura, también su egolatría, ahora cuando decía que era la mejor, lo decía en claro tono de auto burla. Su carácter fuerte también seguía ahí, incluso era más decidida ahora, pero a la vez reflejaba un aura más relajada. Obviamente estos cuatro años le han sentado muy bien, no solo había crecido físicamente, si no que también psicológicamente, había madurado._

Comenzó a helar más, por lo que Amy soplaba sus manos con su aliento y Laurie notó eso. A pesar que llevaba abrigo notaba como ella tiritaba del frío. Decidió sacarse su chaqueta y ponérsela encima, parecía un oso con tantas capas de ropa encima.

-¡Laurie! ¡No! Te vas a congelar,-. Amy se comenzaba a sacar la chaqueta de Laurie y sobre ponerla en sus hombros.

-Tranquila, ando con un suéter y traigo puesta una polera de polar abajo, no tengo frio-. Se sacó su chaqueta, y aun qué tenía un poco de frío, se la colocó a ella-. Úsala.

-Gracias- le sonrió.

Siguieron caminando hasta un parque y se sentaron en una banca, inconscientemente se acercaban en busca de calor. Laurie quería pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento en los últimos años pero no sabía como empezar a hablar.

-Extraño cuando nuestras vidas eran más simples-. Soltó de repente Amy.

-Sí, yo también.

-Le dije a Isa que la llevaría a casa para las fiestas de fin de año, porque sus padres irán en esas fechas donde la familia de su papá y ella no quiere, pero... no sé si pueda. Temo qué cuando vaya no quiera volver, no me mal entiendas, amo París, amo mi vida como tal y como está hasta ahora, pero siento que algo me falta y no sé que es...

-Te entiendo, es como un vacío. No sabes que es, pero está ahí.

-Sí... no lo sé. Pero no quiero tener una vida monótona, como dijiste el otro día y siento que si voy a Concord lo voy a hacer.

-Amy... yo de verdad...-. Laurie comenzó a decir pero sonó _"Eye of the tiger"_.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, es Meg. Tengo que contestar-. Le hizo una señal para que parara-. Espérame un poco.

Amy se levantó y fue a hablar hacia otro lado, notaba como se ponía mucho más contenta de hablar con su hermana, lo notaba en sus movimientos corporales, se movía de un lado a otro, golpeaba suavemente el piso al ritmo de algo, hasta dió un pequeño salto. Cuándo terminó de hablar volvió a su lugar de antes en la banca, un poco más alejada de Laurie antes de que empezaran a hablar.

-Ya, dime, ¿qué era lo que me decías?

Prefirió hablar de eso otro día, no quería afectar más su relación con Amy. Todavía no era tiempo.

-Qué... lo siento... sobre que dejaras la pintura.

-No te preocupes, hablé con Marmee y me dijo que no renunciara a lo que amo... además igual me diste ánimos para seguir con la pintura.

_La abrazó. Le alegraba que todavía influía al menos un poco en su vida, eso significa que volvía a formar parte de su vida y tomaba peso en ella._

Amy volvió a su departamento y preparó sus cosas para mañana, mientras el café se preparaba.

Tenía una entrevista de trabajo para mañana y necesitaba urgentemente el trabajo, repaso su currículum, mientras bebía su café caliente.

Terminó y fue directamente al baño a tomar un baño caliente, lo necesitaba. Hoy fue un día raro y tenía la sensación que Laurie en realidad no le dijo lo que iba a decir antes de que se parara.

Se amarró el cabello y puso a llenar hasta la mitad la tina de agua, se quitó la ropa y se metió.  
El agua caliente relajó sus músculos inmediatamente  
y recargo su cabeza en el borde de la tina.

Estuvo así hasta por lo menos quince minutos más, salió de la tina, se secó el cuerpo con su toalla y se colocó su bata, para dirigirse hasta su habitación y ponerse su pijama de franela, se soltó el cabello para masajearse un poco la cabeza que le dolía.

Se acostó debajo de sus confortables frazadas y se acomodó entre las sábanas para ver su laptop y revisar su correo electrónico. No había nada importante a simple vista, por lo cuál cerró su correo y comenzó a revisar sus redes sociales, otra vez nada fuera de lo usual.

Vió que Laurie la había etiquetado en una historia de Instagram, abrió la notificación en su celular y era una foto que el tomó de su Polaroid en su mesita de noche, junto a un emoji con los ojos brillantes y un corazón. ¿ _Que debía hacer? Si la ponía en su historia la vería Jo y automáticamente la empezaría a bombardear de preguntas y no estaba de ánimos de responderle su hermana, ¿qué debía hacer? Le escribió Isa y ella le dijo que sólo le diera me gusta a la notificación y eso hizo, pero había algo que le molestaba... Laurie había estado en su habitación._

_Esperaba que no viera los viejos dibujos que tenía de él en su cuaderno de bocetos._


	6. Cita... de amigos

Laurie se despertó esa mañana con mucha energía, tomó una ducha rápida en el baño de su hotel y se fue a recorrer las calles parisinas. 

Le dejó a Amy un mensaje anoche y todavía no le había respondido, seguramente estaba ocupada, la otra opción es que se había molestado de que ayer se metiera a su habitación sin su permiso.

Sabía que estudiaba en Sorbonne, pero no sabía su horario, estaba pensando en hablarle a la mejor amiga de Amy, Isabelle. Pero sabía que no había causado una buena impresión en el bar el otro día, pero tampoco quería hablarle a Harry, así que, no habían muchas opciones.

Así que la empezó a seguirla en Instagram y le envió un mensaje donde le decía quién era y le pedia su ayuda con el horario de Amy.

Laurie entró a un cafetería, se sentó en una mesa apartada y pidió un café negro con un croissant.

Comió mientras esperaba la respuesta de Isabelle, si salía temprano la iría a buscar y la invitaría a recorrer París con él y si salía más tarde la invitaría a cenar a un restaurante.

Isabelle le respondió que Amy estaría ocupada hasta las 18:00 con la universidad y después tendría una entrevista de trabajo. Así que estaría todo el día desocupado, pero lo aprovecharía para comprarse un traje adecuado para su salida con Amy y comprarle un nuevo cuaderno de dibujo, porque notó que el que ella tenía ya estaba viejo y porque quería regalarle algo especial.

Así que terminó su comida y empezó su búsqueda de un traje adecuado y un cuaderno de dibujo.

Amy quería quedarse en su cama todo el día, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy, así que apagó la alarma de su celular y se levantó para iniciar su día.

Se fue hasta el baño, tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió decentemente para su entrevista, no tendría tiempo para cambiarse después, por lo que prefirió vestirse para causar una buena impresión.

Fue hasta la cocina y preparó unas tostadas con palta, para ella un café y un té de manzanilla para Harry, porque no le gustaba tomar café temprano.

Terminaron su desayuno y se fueron a la universidad a comenzar su día.

Se despidió de Harry y le dijo que no la esperara para irse porqué tenía una entrevista. 

Sus clases pasaron normalmente y había almorzado con sus amigos, fue a la biblioteca para pedir unos libros de arte renacentista que necesitaba para uno de sus próximos proyectos.

Estuvo un rato leyéndolos hasta que llegó la hora de su entrevista, fue hasta donde la bibliotecaria y los pidió, los guardo en su mochila y caminó hasta el baño para hacer pipí y verse bien en el espejo.

La cafetería donde tenía su entrevista, estaba muy cerca, así que eso le beneficiaría a llegar a la hora que debía. Comenzó a caminar y llegó.

Consiguió el trabajo, tenía que atender la caja desde las 15:30 hasta las 9:30pm, de lunes a viernes. El horario era bueno y le acomodaba.  
La dueña de la cafetería le presentó al resto de los empleados, eran tres más. Todos simpáticos.  
Comenzaría el próximo lunes.

Se despidió de sus compañeros y ya se iba yendo, cuando vió a Laurie con un traje que se le veía bastante bien, parado frente a la ventana que daba a la calle del café. Salió y le habló:

—¿Que haces aquí? 

—Bueno... quiero invitarte a cenar. Te lo quedé debiendo del otro día y en realidad...

—Bueno.

—¿Qué?

—Esta bien, vamos.

—No lo sé, creí que dirías que no...

Amy se rió—¿Por qué creíste eso? 

—No lo sé—. Se tomó el cuello con una mano y le dió una sonrisa—. Yo, creo que es porque... ya sabes, estas de novia con Harry y él se podría molestar, no lo sé, también porque entre ayer a tu habitación y...

—Oh... no te preocupes. Es una cita de amigos, ni que fuera una cita. Vamos a mi casa, me tengo que cambiar, andas tan elegante y yo solo me vestí para mi entrevista—. Le dijo Amy riéndose.

—Genial, yo pago el Uber.

—Bueno, entonces yo pago la cena.

— Amy, no es una invitación sí tú la pagas.

—Bien, déjame pagar yo el Uber. Mi bolsillo está mejorando financieramente.

—Bueno, pídelo.

—Ya estoy en eso—. Le dijo Amy, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su celular— listo, llegará en cinco minutos... oye espera, ¿que es eso que traes en esa bolsa? —. Habló Amy apuntando la bolsa que Laurie traía en la mano izquierda.

—Cuando estemos cenando lo averiguarás.

—Odioba cuando hacías eso y no se te ha quitado.

—Lo sé—. Le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, notó como Amy se ajustaba su mochila que claramente se veía pesada—. ¿te llevo la mochila? Se ve pesada.

—No,no, no te preocupes, solo son un par de libros que pedí en la biblioteca.

—Segura, Laurie.

—Bien. Vístete elegante, con tu ropa más fina.

—¡Vaya! Las demás personas pensarían que eso es algo que yo abría dicho y no tú.

Laurie se rió, era verdad—. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está la Tía March?

—Bien. Le hablé de ti y dijo: "el chico Laurence no es buena influencia para ti, Amy. Su lado italiano es muy desbocado"

—Mira... y yo que tenía planeado pedirte su dirección para irla a visitar... contigo.

—¡Oh! Otro día será—. Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Laurie no respondió nada, solo la quedó observando. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, había salido con muchas chicas europeas, todas hermosas. Pero ninguna se le comparaba a la belleza natural de Amy.

Escuchó como un auto se detenía en la calle frente a ellos, el conductor bajó la ventana y les habló con voz aguda:

—¿Amy? ¿Amy March? 

Amy movió de arriba a abajo la cabeza—. ¡Sí! Soy Amy—. Abrió la puerta del auto y se subió en la parte de atrás, junto a Laurie.

El viaje hasta el departamento de Amy fue muy silencioso. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, así que se quedaron callados, de fondo estaba la radio del auto y así fue hasta el momento de bajarse y pagar.

Llegaron al recibidor y tomaron el ascensor hasta el nivel de Amy, donde ella abrió la puerta con su llave.

—Ven pasa, siéntete como en casa. No tardo—. Le dijo Amy, mientras se iba hacia su cuarto.

Laurie se sentó en el sillón y dejó su bolsa de papel con cuidado en el piso.

—¡Amy!—. Laurie le iba a preguntar por Harry, pero ella ya había cerrado su habitación y llamado a su amiga para gritarle que Laurie la había invitado a cenar a un restaurante elegante.

¿Dónde estará el "arruina momentos"? Siempre que estaba con Amy, Harry tenía que aparecer y arruinar su momento a solas, pero ahora no estaba y eso le gustaba, por fin tenía un momento asegurado de tranquilidad con ella y esta noche todo iba a salir bien, pero se sentía nervios.   
¿Que pasaba si el decía algo que lo echaría a perder todo? Algo que arruina su amistad con Amy. No quería perderla.

Amy cerró su puerta y llamó inmediatamente a Isa, quería gritar. Su mayor sueño de juventud estaba pasando, realmente estaba pasando, pero no de la manera en que quería, aún que la hubiera invitado a cenar se dijo a ella misma que "era una salida entre amigos". Lo había hecho cientos de veces con Harry, con Isa y sus otros amigos, pero aún así estaba la ilusión de que su primer amor (no correspondido) la invitara a cenar. "Él está enamorado de Jo, todavía" grabatelo en la cabeza, Amy March.

Isa le dijo que se pusiera un vestido negro, ella misma se lo había regalo días antes de que se fuera a Concord para pasar las fiestas de fin de año la navidad anterior. Era un vestido sencillo y delicado era un vestido negro de base y encima tela de tul negra con diseños, no era nada extravagante, pero era bonito para usarlo en ocasiones como estas.  
Se hizo una media cola de caballo y ya estaba lista para su cita... de amigos.

Laurie estaba dando vueltas en la sala de estar, estaba ansioso y Amy se estaba demorando mucho. Miro el reloj de su muñeca y vió que solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que llegaron al departamento. Definitivamente eran los nervios que pensaban por él.

Amy salió de su habitación con una gabardina en su abrazo café y le habló:

—¿Es mucho? No sabía que ponerme en realidad y creí que era lo más apropiado y...

Ya era mucho para su sistema. Amy siempre ha sido hermosa y cada vez que la veía sentía como comenzaba a aguantar la respiración, verla era como ver las pinturas que a ella la inspiraban. Cuando la veías una vez, no podías dejar de mirarla porque te atrapaba completamente. 

—Laurie, Laurie—. Amy empezó a pasar su mano frente a su cara—. Tierra llamando a Theodore Laurie Laurence...

—Lo siento—. Negó varias veces con la cabeza—. Te ves espectacular. Me dejaste mudo.

—Aquí está el adulador, ¿a cuántas chicas le dices eso?— se empezó a reír.

—¡Oh, vamos! Trato de adularte y tú me respondes así, ¿qué hice para mecer tal rechazo?—terminó de hablar con una mano en el pecho—. ¿Estas lista?

—Sí, déjame escribirle a Harry una nota.

—Claro—. Amy se fue a la cocina y me escribió una nota en el refrigerador diciendo que había salido con Laurie y que no se preocupe.  
No sabía si tenía batería, por lo qué, mejor se aseguró con eso.


	7. Perturbador...

Estaban sentados viendo la carta de comidas. Amy no sabía que pedir, siempre que venía a lugares tan elegantes era acompañada de su tía y era ella siempre la que pedía los platillos. Con sus amigos generalmente, salía a lugares más tranquilos y no tan elegantes para cenar. 

Por supuesto que había tenido citas, pero los chicos siempre contestaban por ella con "una ensalada para ella, por favor" y por eso no había segunda cita.

Por otra parte Laurie, miraba de reojo a Amy, que tenía los labios estirados mientras que veía el menú, ya había decido que iba a comer, pero claramente Amy no lo había hecho.

—Amy...¿que vas a pedir?

—Umm, no lo sé...

—¿Quieres que pida por ti? ¿No te molesta? Obviamente no va a ser una ensalada—. Dijo cuando ella frunció el ceño.

—Oh... si no es ensalada, sí—. Le dijo sonriendo—. No sabes cuánto me molesta que hagan eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno... generalmente cuando algún chico me invitaba a cenar, al momento de pedir el menú, ellos se adelantan y dicen: "no, solamente una ensalada para ella, por favor", y por eso no había segunda cita.

—Vaya—. Le incomodaba mucho hablar de la vida amorosa de Amy y no sabía porque. Incluso ahora sabiendo que ella está saliendo con Harry, un chico que sabía que la amaba incondicionalmente desde hace años, le molestaba y lo pero es que no sabía porque se sentía así. Seguramente era el sentimiento de proteger a Amy, ¿celos de hermano sobreprotector? No. Cuando Meg se comprometió con John no sintió así, cuando escuchó que a Beth la habían invitado al cine no se sintió así.

Ni siquiera después después de haberse enterado de que Jo estaba saliendo con alguien antes de que él se le declarara. Era un sentimiento mucho más grande que él y lo superaba totalmente. 

—Espero que recordarás que soy alérgica a los mariscos, Laurie— dijo Amy riéndose—. A menos que quieras pasar la noche en un hospital con una Amy transformada en una cosa amorfa.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, fue en una cena de Navidad en su casa. Los Laurence habían invitado a las March para cenar en la víspera de Navidad, todos juntos.

Su abuelo le había pedido al chef que preparara mariscos de platillo principal. Para Amy era la primera vez que comía, en su casa nunca los hacían y no tenía intenciones de probarlo, así que nunca los comió, pero esa noche no podía quejarse, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a comer.

Después de la cena, Amy se sintió mal y fue al baño. Tenía la cara inflamada y muy roja, le costaba respirar, Beth la descubrió en el baño de invitados en el suelo, sosteniendo su estómago.

Todos pasaron la noche en el hospital.   
Beth estaba llorando con Meg abrazándola, Marmee y el Señor March preocupados y Jo sentada al otro lado del pasillo sin decir nada.

La tenían con antialérgicos y oxígeno, sus vías respiratorias se habían obstruido y literalmente se estaba ahogando. Por suerte Beth la encontró a tiempo y la llevaron a urgencias médicas.

—Me sé todas tus alergias, Amy March—. Le dijo en tono serio.

—¡Wow! Eso es muy perturbador, ¿tengo un acosador? ¿Que más sabes, eh?—. Respondió en tono de burla.

Sé que amas con todo tu corazón a los perros y gatos, pero no puedes tener uno porque los pelos te dan alergia. Sé que estás dispuesta a todo por tu familia. Sé que no hay persona que amé más la comida italiana que tú. Sé que lloras con cada final de una película, no importa si el final fue bueno o no, lloras igual porque te conmueve. Sé que eres más inteligente de lo que demuestras. Sé que tu familia está primero que todo. Se que amas a tus sobrinos.  
Sé que amas a los niños, pero tú no quieres tener uno. Sé que tienes miedo a perder Beth debido a la leucemia y que nada vuelva a ser igual.

Sé muchas cosas de ti, Amy y sé también estás feliz con tu relación con Harry, para mi mala suerte, porque detesto a ese chico y lo peor es que no sé porqué.

Y aún sabiendo muchas cosas sobre ti, quiero saber más.

—Muchas cosas—. Le dijo levantando las cejas y finalizando con una risa.

—¡Vaya! Eso es peor—. Amy igual se empezó a reír.

El mozo llegó y les preguntó que querían servirse, Laurie le contestó al mozo y éste les dijo que un momento llegarían sus platillos.

—Bueno...no me dijiste que traes en esa bolsa de papel...¿que ocultas, Theodore Laurence?—. Habló Amy cuando estuvieron solos

—Señorita March... me alegro que preguntara—. Le contestó Laurie, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba en dirección al suelo para recoger la bolsa y sacar algo de su interior.

Laurie sacó una caja azul... era un regalo. Estaba envuelto con una gran cinta blanca que traía una pequeña placa de metal con sus iniciales y una nota en la parte de más abajo, reconoció inmediatamente la letra, era la de Laurie. Su caligrafía no había cambiado en lo absoluto... seguía siendo hermosa, tai como la recordaba.

"Amy March:

Eres la mujer con más talento conozco y creo que el mundo ya está listo para conocerlo, pero por mientras podrías mostrarmelo a mí.   
Ojalá te guste.

-Tu viejo amigo, Theodore Laurie Laurence. 

—Vamos, ábrelo—. Le dijo Laurie con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

Amy deslizó la cinta lentamente hasta soltarla totalmente, abrió la caja y vió lo que era. 

Desde hace tiempo quería un nuevo cuaderno y no se lo había querido comprar porque todo el dinero que ganaba en su antiguo trabajo se lo mandaba a Marmee para los gastos médicos de Beth.

—¡No! ¡Ahhhh!—. Grito Amy al mismo tiempo que se llevaba su nuevo cuaderno de dibujo al pecho—. ¡No! ¡Laurie!— soltó el cuaderno y lo miró meticulosamente, era hermoso. Tenía su nombre incrustado en el material azul, similar al cuero, las letras eran de metal y doradas.

Lo abrió y vió en la primera hoja una fotografía de ellos, era de su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Estaban afuera en el patio celebrando su cumpleaños com toda su familia. Meg se acercó a ella y la llevó a un lugar apartado para tomarle fotos de recuerdo a su hermana junto con Harry, como su asistente, así que estaba posando frente a la cámara, cuando viene Laurie corriendo a toda velocidad y se cola en la foto, había resultado una foto muy bonita. Ellos dos riendo a todo dar, abrazados y llenos de serpentinas, porque Harry las lanzó justo cuando llegó Laurie.

—No... no, puedo aceptarlo, Laurie. Esto es mucho...

—Amy, quédatelo. Es un regalo.

—Gracias—. Se levantó y lo abrazó.

Laurie disfrutó tanto ese abrazo, sentía su pecho lleno de felicidad y la abrazó también.

Laurie ya había llegado a la habitación de su hotel, había ido a dejar a Amy en su hotel y se devolvió.

No estaba cansado, todo lo contrario, se sentía lleno de energía y renovado. Estar con Amy le daba una paz interior gigantesca.

La cena con Amy había transcurrido tal como él esperaba, sin interrupciones y tranquila.

Amy le contaba como había estado su día y lo emocionada que estaba por su nuevo trabajo.

Terminaron de comer y se quedaron un rato más hablando, luego se hizo muy tarde y la llevó a su departamento y se fue a su hotel.

No quería dormir y ya era tarde, abrió su cuenta de Netflix en su iPad para buscar una serie. The Office ya se la había visto completa y quería ver algo nuevo, Amy le había hablado de Supernatural, así que le dió play al capítulo uno y comenzó a verlo.

Amy ya se había acostado, estaba cansada pero no podía dormir. En momentos así se prepararía un té de manzanilla y leería un poco, pero no quería hacer eso, quería dibujar. Se levantó se la confortable cama y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

Ahí estaba su nuevo cuaderno de dibujo. No podía dejar de verlo. Era tan hermoso.

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ver si Harry había llegado bien de su trabajo y lo vió sentado en su escritorio con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen, pues no la escuchó entrar ni al departamento, ni a su habitación.

Lo vió escribiendo algunas cosas y entró silenciosamente para asustarlo. Amy puso sus manos encima de los hombros de Harry y lo asustó, el chico estaba tan concentrado escribiendo que llegó a saltar en su asiento.

—¡Amy! ¡Dios! 

—¡HARRY! Adivina...

—¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Laurence?

—Oye... primero, me gustaría que lo dejes de llamar por su apellido, tiene nombre y es "Laurie"—. Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Harry—. Segundo no fue una "cita" fue una salida de amigos y bien.

—Ajá—contestó Harry mientras se paraba e iba en su dirección a sentarse junto a ella en su cama—¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

—Que aburrido eres, vamos. Adivina.

—¿Ummm... una tarjeta de perdón de una tienda comercial? 

—No, vamos, inténtalo. 

—¿Un cuadro? ¿un set de pinturas?

—¡No, mucho mejor! 

—¿Qué?

—Un nuevo cuaderno de dibujo, necesitaba uno y...

— A ver, muéstramelo—. Le dijo. Amy le pasó el cuaderno y este lo observó.

Era muy lindo la verdad y le alegraba que el chico Laurence hiciera algo así por Amy, era un regalo bien pensado. No podía decir nada malo. 

Estaba contento por su mejor amiga, solamente esperaba que esto no fuera un hecho aislado y se volviera a comportar como un patán con Amy, ella más que todos no merecía que un tipo le rompiera el corazón, sobre todo el tipo del que lleva años enamorada.

Se levantó a buscar su celular para colocar música mientras dibujaba, se colocó sus audífonos y agarró un lápiz grafito y comenzó a trazar dos figuras. Eran Laurie y ella. La misma foto que él había incluido en su cuaderno, la estaba dibujando.

Se había olvidado de esa foto. Fue en su cumpleaños, días antes de irse a Londres de intercambio con Harry y meses después la Tía March también la acompañó.

Soltó el lápiz y tomó la foto para mirarla más de cerca... cuanto extrañaba su hogar y a su familia, extrañaba los días más simples en los que su únicas preocupaciones era sobresalir y pasar con buenas notas todas sus materias.

Laurie se veía tan contento, no traía esa cara de tristeza de hace unos días. Se veía... feliz y sabía cuál era la causa de eso... Jo March.

Nunca entendería cómo los sentimientos funcionan, pero definitivamente lo hacen mal. Debería estar enamorada de alguien que solo se preocupe de ella, que le tome atención... pero hoy le había regalado ese cuaderno y le daba ilusiones... tontas ilusiones.

Ellos solamente eran viejos amigos que el tiempo distanció y trataban de retomar su antigua amistad y nada más. Creía firmemente que uno elige a quien ama y trataría con toda su alma de olvidar esos sentimientos que había desarrollado a lo largo de su vida.

Debía verlo como un amigo. Nunca podría verlo como un hermano, como lo hacía con Harry, porque él era como su hermano y lo amaba como tal y a Laurie lo amaba de una manera muy diferente y lo sabía, por eso solo debía verlo como un amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, espero que les guste y si es así déjenme saberlo en los comentarios.
> 
> Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.
> 
> Besos💞
> 
> Pd: el personaje de Harry está basado en el físico de Harry Kirton, pero obvio se lo pueden imaginar como quieran.


End file.
